the other end of the world
by soapcrazy
Summary: just a couple chapters based on the london episodes and what i think may happen xx
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: thank you for all the reviews, so this is a new story im not sure how many chapters this is going to be but its not going to be many. So I hope you enjoy, this is based on brax's return and ricky and brax's bittersweet encounters.

Brax's pov

I had just been realised from prison because of Adam Sharpe. I couldn't believe it u had completely given up and here I was free and off all charges. I couldn't go home tonight so I went to angelos and just drank. I spent the whole night there and was sober by the morning. I took I swig of whiskey and made out for my house. I walked in to see kyle and casey sat at the table talking.

B: hey, they both turned around and there faces completely dropped

C: brax, how

B: you, talking to Adam

C: that wasn't me that was Ricky

B: so she doesn't hate me

C: no, well I don't think she does

K: its nice to see you back

B: its nice to be back, I missed the surf

H: brax, what the hell

B: I know, I got released yesterday

H: why and how

B: adam told the truth I never killed barrett he lied to me

H: why did he help you

B: im not sure but he did

Bianca came In and hugged me

BI: hey its nice to see you back, the place hasn't been the same without you

B: well thanks, so how is everything

Nobody spoke

B: whats going on

C: heath got the barmaid pregnant

B: what

H: I know it was stupid

B: have you not heard of protection

H: says you

B: whats that meant to mean

H: nothing

B: what else is going on

H: kyle got himself a girlfriend and there was a bomb go off

B: what where , did any of you get hurt

H: at the hospital, Bianca lost her memory but its back and ricky is ok

B: Where is she

There was nothing nobody spoke and nobody moved

B: somebody tell me

BI: she moved out

B: why

C: she found out you transferred prisons and we didn't tell her and it really hurt her so she left

B: I better go sort things with her

C: you cant

B: why

C: shes got a new boyfriend

B: oh

C: you really messed up brax

B: I know but I thought it was for the best

C: it wasn't it broke her

B: I know, but im going to get her back

C: if you say so

B: im gonna go for a surf

I walked down to the beach and was about to go in to the water when I saw ricky walking hand in hand with some stranger. She kept coming closer so I walked towards her I need to talk to her thank her but the whole time she held on to this guys hand.

R: brax

B: hey

R: your back

B: clearly, all thanks to you

R: Adam helped you

B: yep

R: it was casey who thought of it not me I just helped

B: well thank you

R: its fine

N: so you must be the infamous brax

B: and you must be the guy who took my girlfriend

N: I didn't take her, you knocked her up and then dumped her he said with so much spite

B: what did you just say

N: it doesn't matter

B: you were pregnant

She didn't speak and instead she just ran off nate following her.

I didn't go for a surf I just walked back to my house in a complete daze Ricky was pregnant and nobody told me. That's when I saw a pregnant women walking out of our house

B: I remember you, you're the barmaid from Melbourne

J: I am

B: did he really get you pregnant, because if he didn't please don't lie because he couldn't deal with that

J: its his baby I promise

B: ok, when are you due

J: about a month

B: well I have to go, I said walking in the house and to my surprise the whole family was there

B: one of you tell me why I didn't know about ricky being pregnant

H: you cut us out of your life how were we meant to tell you

B: I don't know, but I would of liked to have known, how far along is she

H: mate she lost the baby in the bomb blast

B: she didn't

H: she did, im sorry

B: when did you find out

H: a few days before you cut us out of your life

B; that's why she didn't answaer my calls

H: exactly

B: she was going to tell me the day I broke up with her wasn't she

H: yeh she was and instead you broke her heart

B: I thought it was for the best heath, I couldn't have her wait around for 10 years.

H: well it wasn't, you've really messed it up this time and I don't know if you can make it up to her this time

B: I will because she still loves me because you cant get over someone that fast

Ricky's pov

R: you had no right to tell him that

N: he needed to know, im sorry

R: you don't need to be sorry because he was going to find out but that wasn't the way to handle it

N: I know it just makes me so angry

R: I know, but its fine nate were good I said kissing him

N: so you don't want him back

R: no, but I would really like that job in London

N: what would that mean for us

R: I don't know I would have to think about that

Brax's pov

H: do you want to talk to her alone

B: yes

H: fine be dressed and at angelos in half an hour and I will get ricky to come

B: thank you

Me and brax were sat at a table at angelos and it want that full tonight luckily as it was going to kick off especially with these two. I saw brax's expression change and I turned around to see ricky walk towards us. She saat down on the chair next to me

H: im going to leave you to it, but I will be over there

B: im sorry

R: words don't mean anything brax

B: I know, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant

R: at what point did you want me to tell you the day you broke up with me or after that

B: I don't know, im sorry you had to go through all of that without me and then deal with the loss

R: so am I, but that's the way you made it

B: I shouldn't of I should of never broke up with you It was the biggest mistake of my life

R: you made your chose and ive made mine

B: I know but what does this mean for us. I saw tears well in her eyes

R: I don't know but for know where over.

1 week later

I had avoided brax for a week, and I don't even know how I did it but I did and I had also got the job in London and today I was going to tell Bianca as I was leaving tomorrow. I walked to he Braxton house and knocked on biancas door

B: hey

R: hey

B: so whats up with you

R: I came to see how you were and I have some news

B: im good im upset about jess but yeh and whats the news

R: I got a job in London

B: seriously

R: yes which means I will have to move there for a while

B: when are you leaving

R: tomorrow

B: will you come see me tomorrow

R: of course

B: do you want some tea

R: no, I better be going, I will see you tomorrow

Ricky's pov

N: I don't know if I should say this but I think we should end this

R: me to, its not fair on you me being halfy way across the country

N: that but I don't think you know how you feel about brax and I don't want to be In the middle of that because you two are tense

R: I don know how I feel but it doesn't matter because im moving acroos the country

N: well I will carry these to the car for you

R: thank but I never thanked you for everything

N: you don't need to, it made you smile and that was enough

R: thank you, I said getting in the car

N: good luck

I drove to the braxtons house to say bye to Bianca and walked in to see her packing her bags.

B: im coming to London with you

R: what about heath

B: its over

R: Bianca

B: don't im coming to London and that's it, will you put this in the car. Bianca walked out the door when braxed stopped her

BR: don't do this, you will break him

BI: I have to, I cant do this, tell heath im sorry

Bianca got in the car and we drove to the airport as we were about to bored the plain I double checked this is what you want

R: are you sure about this

B: im positive are you

R: yep a new start

B: lets do this she said getting on the plain

We arrived in London and we got a taxi the flat I had rented. And we both went to bed as I had work in the morning and Bianca was just exhausted.

I woke up at 7 and got dressed and ready to go to work. I got a taxi to where I was meant to be, and was met with a brown haired women called Olivia

O: hi you must be ricky

R: I am

O: so you will be working on taking photos for most companies , most will be taken around here and then published

R: ok

O: so today you are photographing the new clothes line for next

R: that' sounds fun

O: come on then I will show you were to go

I was completely oblivious to the fact that brax casey and heath were on there way to London.

I was at work the next day when I got a call from brax, I refused to answear it and just put it in my pocket.

It wasn't until me and Bianca were out having diner that we realised they were in the uk as we bumped straight into casey, well actually he knew where we were, he just followed us. We just walked and walked just to get away from him.

C: please stop, I just want to talk please

R: you've got 2 minutes

C: they both love you, you cant leave them heath is in pieces and ricky brax has chase you half way across the world does that not account for anything, please don't do this to them, I know they have hurt you but they are sorry and will do anything to get you back

R: do they know where you are

C: no but they will find you, he has tried to ring you countless times ricky

R: I know I couldn't talk to him

C: you should, and you need to talk to heath

B: I will when im ready

C: ok well I will leave you to it because they will find you soon, so good luck

We arrived at the flat

R: how long before they find us

B: knowing the Braxtons not long

R: I can understand heath flying across the world for you but brax why

B: because you may not know this but he loves you so much and to borrow a frase its all or nothing with them.

R: well I suppose but im not going to give into him

B: maybe you should because he wont leave without you

R: and what about heath

B: im not gonna run from him, he did what I wanted and proved how much he loved me and that was all I wanted

R: so your going back to him

B: yes he choose me ricky that is all I wanted

R: that's good you can invite him round if you want because I can see your phone keep ringing.

B: no because he will bring brax, I will talk to him tomorrow

R: well im gonna go to bed


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: so thank you for all the reviews I really appreciated it and for one of the readers this is not exactly what happens if you would like me to do an exact of what happens just let me now either message me or tell me in your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ricky's pov

I woke up the next morning and all I could think about was brax. My heart was being pulled in two different directions did I go running to the man I loved or make him fight for me. But I couldn't just go back to him he hurt me so much, and I couldn't let that happen again I couldn't rely on someone as much as I did him, when I lost him I lost apart of me and lost sight of what was important, but then heath and jess had baby Harley and my heart broke into even more pieces as I was meant to have a baby like that but in an instant it was gone and I couldn't get it back, and seeing Harley just made me miss the baby I never had. I walked into the kitchen to see Bianca stood cooking cooking bacon and eggs.

B: hey your up

R: yeh I couldn't sleep

B: thinking about brax

R: yeh

B: you should talk to him, you know he just wants to make things right

R: I know but I don't want to be the person I was when I was last with him

B: why

R: because I relied on him so much and lost what I loved the most

B: but he wanted to look after you Ricky, but you can make it different this time

R: but how, how do I change the dynamics of our relationship

B: well you start by talking to him and telling him how you feel, because if he doesn't know this he cant change how he is making you feel

R: its nit so much him, its how I feel I don't want to be reliant on someone again

B: but you should rely on him just like he relys on you because that's how a relationship works ricky both of you have to talk to each other though.

R: I know but he left me last time and when he left I lost a piece of me and I have only just got that back and I don't want to lose that again.

B: your just going to have to trust and believe that he wont hurt you, he has flown hallway across the world to get you back and he will stop at nothing to get to you

R: I know, but I don't know how I feel

B: you do because I see the way you look at him and how your eyes light up when you talk about him.

R: but what if he hurts me

B: you've just got to take that risk and tell him everything that happened whilst he was gone.

R: I guess and I will im just not ready to talk about it all yet as it still hurts

B: it will get better with time

R: I know, but what are you going to do about heath

B: nothing, he did what I wanted, he chose me ricky and that was all I asked for

R: so your going to go back to Australia

B: yeh if you don't mind

R: you should go home, you should be with heath and baby Harley

B: I should but what about you

R: I will be fine its harder being in Australia

B: I have to ask how do you feel about baby Harley

R: I love him he is so cute

B: I didn't mean like that, I saw that sad look you got when you first saw him

R: I didn't mean to it just hurt you know, knowing that me and brax nearly had that

B: I know, ill tell you the truth it hurt when I found out you were pregnant because all I could think about was rocco but at the same time I was happy for you but sad that it came at such a bad time.

R: why didn't you tell me that before

B: you were going through enough with brax

R: I guess, well I better go get ready for work, ill see you later and you can invite heath round if you want

B: you don't mind

R: of course not

B: ok thank you

R: ill see you later

I left for work and after four hours it was time for lunch so I decide to go to the local park and just sit down and think, but it wasn't long before I felt somebodys presence next to me.

BR: Ricky please talk to me

R: what do you want me to say

BR: anything

R: ok well I will start at the beginning you left with not even a thought about the consequence it would have on me and your family and the worst part brax I was pregnant and I had to do it by myself and then I came to tell you and you cut me off like I was nothing to you. Do you know how much that hurt

BR: im sorry

R: I would have waited for you for as long as I had to, but you took that away from me. He started to move closer and put his arm around me as I was starting to cry.

R: don't I said moving away. I thought you had more respect for me that that brax

BR: I never meant to make you feel that way

R: well you did

BR: well were do we stand know

R: I don't know because im still hurting, but I think its to late Brax, you said your good bye to me so know ive got to say mine to yours.

BR: you don't mean that

R: I do, or atleast for know, im sorry. I said getting up and starting to walk off.

B: ricky stop he said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him .

B: I wants us I want this to work please cant you just give us another go

R: im sorry brax, I cant do that not yet

I said walking off and he followed me so I picked up my pace and hoped in a cab, even though he had followed me the whole way shouting my name.

I arrived home to see Bianca and heath sat on the kitchen stool just talking, but both facial expressions changed when they saw me.

H: I know that this is none of my business and I am not one to talk after what has just happened but ricky running away from him doesn't help, he just wants to be with you

R: your right it is none of your business, but I cant be reliant on him again heath, I cant let him hurt me like that again

H: but deep down you know he wont because it hurt you just as much as it hurt him

R: yeh I know that heath im just scared

H: of what

R: of being in love with him again and him leaving me again

H: well you've just got to take that chance Ricky because right know your both causing each other a lot of pain

R: I know

H: so why don't you go fix this with him

R: because I don't know where he is

H: hes about 2 minutes away as I was hoping you would say that

R: you told him where I lived

H: yeh, but you said you wanted to talk to him and this is the way, you cant run and he cant run

R: fine but you two can leave when he gets here

H: oh don't worry we will

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and in came brax followed by heath and Bianca leaving

B: why did you run from me

R: because im scared

B: of me

R: no im scared to be with you and love you because I don't want to be hurt again brax, and I don't want to be alone with out you

B: Ricky you have to believe that I will never hurt you again, because I thought I was doing what was right I never meant to make you feel the way you did, I thought it was best for you.

R: well it wasn't because you shouldn't of made that design for me brax, it wasn't your choice

B: I know but I didn't want you waiting around for me for the next 10 years

R: I know and I understand why you did it but that wasn't your choice to make I was pregnant brax and you just cut me off, that really hurt

B: im sorry

R: I know

B: no I don't think you do I will do anything for you, I promise I will never hurt you again

R: ok but if we do this, you cant leave me again and you cant lie to me ok

B: ok I promise, he said walking closer to me and kissing me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we just stood there and kissed for a few minutes

R: what do we do know

B: that's up to you

R: I think we should go home

B: no, you worked so hard to get this job and I am not going to let you give it up

R: so what are we going to do

B: nothing your going to finish the contract here and im going to go home and sort things out there and then I will come be with you

R: but you cant just leave your family

B: im not were going back, when your contracts up

R: are you sure

B: yes I love you and this is what we should do

R: ok I love you too, I said leaning in and kissing him

B: I missed this

R: what

B: being able to tell you I love you and kissing you

R: well im all yours know

B: yeh you are because I am never letting you go. I smiled, leaned in and kissed him. I spun on my toe and grabbed his shirt and pulled him in the direction of the bedroom. I slammed the door shut. And we made love like never before because there was so much need and passion

Please review I hope you enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: I am sorry for not updating in a while but I have been extremely busy I may not be updating much over the next few months as I have gcse coming up. So I apologise head of time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

Rickys pov

I woke up to see brax just staring at me with those perfect green eyes, with a smile graced over his face just looking at me.

R: what are you thinking about

B: us well you actually

R: and what are you thinking about me

B: that I was an idiot for cutting you off and that I couldn't imagine the rest of my life with out you

R: yes you were an idiot but its over know so lets just focus on the future and not the past.

B: that sounds like a plan

R: but do you know what's an even better plan

B: what

R: going and getting some food

B: but its so cold from under these sheets and I don't want to be without you

R: well you can stay here if you want but I'm going to get some food

I said getting out of bed. He jumped out of bed and wrapped his arms round my waist and kissed my neck, till I spun around and kissed him.

B: I love you

R: that's good to know because I love you to

B: well that is good because you can never get rid of me

R: I gathered that when you flew half way across the world to get me back I said laughing.

B: what are you trying to say

R: nothing, I'm glad you did, because how boring would my life be without all the Braxton drama

B: that's true, especially know theres a baby living next door and phoebes crashing at the house.

R: oh well atleast were not going back to it straight away

B: no were staying right here for a while, but we need to talk to Bianca and heath about it.

R: I know, is it such a good idea staying here

B: yes were not talking about this, you've always dreamed about this so your not giving it up for me

R: yes boss

B: thank you, know what do you have in this fridge of yours

R: not much, some sausages and maybe pizza

B: I guess hat will have to do.

Me and Brax were sat on the sofa watching TV, when Bianca and heath came walking in.

BI: by the looks of things you sorted everything.

R: I just smiled and nodded my head

BI: can I talk to you in the kitchen please

R: yeh of course I said getting up

We walked into the kitchen

R: whats wrong

BI: I think im going to go back to the bay with heath

R: that's good, you should have never left him in the first place

BI: I know it was stupid but weve sorted it know and I now that he loves me and will do anything for me, and were going to raise harley with jess and just see were things go

R: that's good when are you leaving

BI: I don't know probably at the same time as you and brax, as im presuming you've sorted things out.

R: we have but were not coming back, were staying here for a bit, but im not sure if it's a good idea

BI: this is what you have always wanted so you shouldn't give it up, and if we need either of you we can call you

R: ok, its not like were staying that long anyway

BI: you should it will be nice for you two to have some brax and ricky time with out everyone elses problems

R: it will but they've only just got him back I feel bad taking him away

BI: don't they will understand, and anyway they all just want him to be happy and if that's with you then they will be fine with that

R: I suppose, you always have the right things to say

B: coming from the women whos save my marriage nearly two times

R: well I suppose

B: and by the way its nice to see you both happy again

R: thanks

B: it's ok it was just awkward when you weren't as everyone could see how much you loved each other and how you were trying not to go running back to each other

R: yeh it was kind of hard to do that, but were fine know.

B: well me and heath will probably book a flight back as soon as possible, but I still expect you to call me

R: you know I will, but im not going to be next door for a while

B: well, atleast you will be back next door one day

R: yeh, I suppose

Brax and heath came walking in

BR: what are you two talking about

R: not a lot

We spent the next couple of hours just sat in the kitchen talking to each other about everything and anything. It was nice just to relax and not have so much on my mind, and so much to deal with just being with brax again made everything seem right again like it did before he left. At about 11 o'clock we all decided to go to bed. Me and brax walked into my room and I stripped down and he got in bed next to me with just his boxers on.

R: I missed nights like this.

B: yeh theyre nice arent they everyone relaxed and happy, its not something you see often

R: its becoming more regular though

B: yeh it is, you should go to sleep you've got work in the morning

R: yeh, ive got to be there early aswell

B: do you want me to wake you up

R: no its fine, but ill try not to wake you

B: you don't need to do that

R: I know

We both fell asleep, and when I woke up brax had his arms tightly wrapped around me, so I couldn't move.

R: brax

B: mmmhhh

R: can you let me go please I have to go to work. He unwrapped his arms, and I got out of bed

R: thank you. I went and got in the shower, and a few minutes later I felt arms wrap around my body.

R: what are you doing

B: im having a shower with my beautiful girlfriend

R: thank you, but I will be late for work

B: 5 minutes wont matter

R: yes it will, I cant be late

B: fine I will leave you to shower

R: thank you

Brax distracted me the whole time I was getting dressed, but luckily I wasn't late for work no thanks to brax.

O: morning Ricky, you ok this morning

R: yeh im good how are you

O: im good but what happened yesterday

R: its complicated but it wont happen again

O: well I can tell you one thing whoever that man was chasing you he was determined to talk to you

R: yeh he was

O: anyway on another note I am having a party tonight if you would like to come

R: yeh I would love to come, can my partner come

O: yeh of course, I have to go but be at my place at 7 suit and dress and then we will all head to the restaurant and then hit the pubs

R: sounds good thanks

O: see you later she said walking off

I sent brax a text at lunch asking whether he brought a suit and of course he hadn't. so I told him to go get on.

I arrived home at about 5 to see brax sat on the sofa talking to casey heath and Bianca

R: hey

BR: hey babe

R: did you get that suit

BR: of course I did but why do I need one

R: were going to a party at 7

BR: ok

H: well were flying out tomorrow at 9 am

R: ok ill see if I can go to work a bit later

BI: you don't need to do that, we can say bye before you go to work

R: are you sure

BI: yes

R: ok, are you going with them casey

C: yes ive got the gym to look after, as heath never goes to work

H: hey ive been busy

C: yeh you could have still come to work

H: yeh I could but I didn't

R: ok well im going to go get dressed before you two start fighting

I came out of the bathroom at 6 with my make up and hair done, to see brax putting on his jacket. It was a black suit with a white shirt and a black bow tie. Where as I had gone for a red figure hugging dress that showed my curves perfectly since I had lost quite bit of weight over the last few months. I had paired it with a pair of black heels and a clutch bag. Brax went down stairs and I changed into my dress and walked down the stairs

B: you look amazin

R: thank you

B: I like this body confident sexy you

R: yeh me to

B: are you ready to go

R: yes, do you have the car keys

B: you have a car

R: yes, I said laughing, ill go get the keys.

We walked outside and I opened the car and brax got in the drivers seat and I got in the passenger.

B: you could have told me you had a car

R: I thought you knew

B: no

R: how did you think I got everywhere

B: walked I don't know

R: well I have a car. Brax held my hand all the way to olivia's. we got out the car and he grabbed my hand and we walked to olivias apartment and knocked.

O: hey come in

R: thanks, Olivia this is brax, brax Olivia

B: nice to meet you

O: same to you are you both ready for some London partying

R: yes, where are we going anyway

O: the club down the road, come on I will introduce you to my friends and fiancé.

Brax's pov

It was about midnight before we left the club and to be honest ricky was a bit drunk, she probably wouldn't be fit for work in the morning, that's why it was a good job tommorows shoot had been cancelled. I got ricky home in one piece but by the time we got there she was tired and just wanted to go to bed. She walked into the house and something hit her, she just ran to the bathroom. I followed her and held her hair back for her so she could be sick. She brushed her teeth and walked to her bedroom and fell on the bed and went straight to sleep. I slipped her shoes and dress off and put the dress in the wardrobe and the shoes on the floor and put her in one of my shirts and put her under the covers. I slipped in the bed next to her. I woke up to ricky jumping out of bed, and running to the bathroom. I followed and held her hair back again, she brushed her teeth and went downstairs to get some water and aspirin

R: how much did I drink last night

B: quite a lot

R: my head kills, I better go get ready for work

B: do you remember nothing from last night

R: not really

B: work today was cancelled

R: oh good, atleast I can say by to Bianca heath and casey

B: I think you should go back to bed

R: I will when we've said by to them

We arrived at the airport

R: ring me when you land, and don't forget im only a phone call away

B: I wont, I will miss you but have a nice time chasing your dreams

R: I will bye b

H: look after yourself ricky

R: I will

Bi: brax look after her and don't come back to the bay without her

BR: trust me I wont

H: take care brother

BR: I will look after case and say hi to my little nephew

H: I will

BR: don't do anything stupid whilst im gone

C: I wont, but have a nice time here with ricky

BR: thanks and im only a phone call away no matter what happens

C: I know and with that they all walked off into the terminal

B: looks like its just you and me for a while

R: yeh, it hasn't been like this for a while

B: well its going to be like this forever just me and you and maybe one day a family of our own

R: yeh maybe one day just not any time soon

B: I know because we need to fix us and we need to sort everything back home

R: yeh we do but I can tell you one thing I love you and will always love you no matter what happens.

B: yeh I know that and I also know that one day im going to ask you to marry me,


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: thank you for the reviews here is the next chapter I will be updating my other stories shortly.

Ricky's pov

We had been in London 5 weeks and we were having a nice time. I was due at work a bit earlier than normal as we were doing a big shoot as it was coming up to London fashion week. I arrived home at 7 to see brax sat on one of the stools in the kitchen in a complete daze.

R: hey whats up I said kissing him

B: I have to go home

R: why

B: jess died and theres something wrong with casey but he wont talk

R: ok when are you going back

B: my plane leaves in 2 hours

R: why didn't you ring me earlier I would have come with you

B: I know but I didn't want to

R: why

B: because your living your dream here and I didn't want to take that away from you

R: brax, I can get another job I can just transfer ive been talking to Olivia about It

B: but you shouldn't have to give up your dreams for me

R: im not giving them up, im just doing it somewhere else, near you and your family.

B: I know but I didn't want to ask that of you, ive already asked so much of you since we started our relationship

R: yes and I wanted to do it because I love you and I will do anything for you

B: yes that's my point, you shouldn't have to do any of that for me, I don't have the right to ask anything of you.

R: yes you do brax, you moved to London for me so know its time for me to pay you back

B: I know but you don't want to come back, I know you and this isn't what you want

R: no it isn't but I would do it for you

B: I know you would but I don't want you to, so why don't you stay here and I go home

R: ok but are you going to come back

B: yes

R: do you know when

B: no I don't know how long its going to take im sorry,

R: its ok I should of never asked you to move here

B: I was the one who suggested it

R: yeh but it wasn't fair for me to ask you, I know that you miss your family

B: I do but I love you more

R: I know, but how much longer can we do this for

B: I don't think we can, we cant live at other ends of the world and not want to live where the other lives.

R: so what do we do

B: I don't know nut we will wotk it out some way or anther

R: ok, lets see what happens

B: ok, well ive got to go before I miss my flight

R: ill drive you to the air port

We arrived at the airport and walked in.

R: im going to miss you but know that I love you

B: I love you to and I will come back as soon as I can

R: I know but sort your family out they need you more than I do.

B: I love you he said leaning in and kissing me

R: I love you to but go

He walked away and then turned back and looked at me and I just smiled at him and then he was gone.

It had been a week since brax left and I missed him so much so I knew what I needed to do

R: Olivia can I talk to you for a minute

O: yes of course whats wrong

R: I was wondering whether I can transfer

O: of course you can but were do you want to go

R: Australia

O: yeh theres a space there at the moment but may I ask why

R: I guess well you know the man you met at the party

O: brax

R: yeh him, hes had to go home and he needs to be with his family at the moment so im going to go be with him.

O: yeh so do you want the transfer emidietly

R: yeh if you don't mind

O: no of course not, but I will give you 3 weeks break until you need to start in Australia

R: thank you

O: its ok I saw how you looked at him, my husband used to look at me like that

R: what happened

O: he passed away a few years ago

R: oh im sorry

O: don't be, just go be with the man you love

R: thank you

I went and packed all my stuff and gave my keys back to the land lord and then drove my car back to the rental place, and the hoped on the plane back to Australia. It was 24 hours before I got home and then I had to get a taxi to brax's place.

I walked down the Braxton drive way and into the house to see brax sat there shouting at cheryle.

BR: you should have told me

C: im sorry

BR: just get out, all you ever do is hurt us so get out and don't come back

Cheryl left crying and I walked into see brax about to hit the wall. I ran towards him and grabbed his arm

R: stop

B: Ricky what are you doing here

R: I came home

B: but I thought

R: I know what you thought I missed you and this is my home not London I belong with you and your crazy family. He leaned in and kissed me passionately

B: I missed you so much

R: I missed you to but whats going on

B: it's a long story I will fill you in later but I really have to go talk to casey im sorry

R: its fine go, im not going anywhere

B: thank you he said leaning in and kissing me

Brax left and I went and knocked on biancas door.

She opened it holding a little baby in her arms

B: ricky what are you doing here

R: I came home, I said hugging her. I couldn't help but stare at her holding a little baby.

B: you don't have to pretend like it doesn't hurt I know your thinking about the baby you lost

R: its hard not to,

B: I know I thought the same but it does get easier I promise you

R: I know, but I need to know whats going on with brax and Cheryl

B: I don't know because heath wont talk to me about it, so im just waiting to see what happens

R: brax seems really angry though

B: he is angry he keeps loosing it

R: what badly

B: put it this way he lost it at andy

R: seriously but he tried so hard not to hurt andy, why know, whats trigged it

B: I don't know, but he will talk to you because he tells you everything

R: he doesn't , not about things that are eating him away

B: he will because he has hovered over that ring button so many times, but didn't want to burden you

R: he does infuriate me I told him I would come back if he needed me

B: he said he didn't want to ask you to give up your dream

R: I know, that's why I love him but he really doesn't get it, he is more important that any job I could ever have

B: maybe you should tell him that

R: I have, well ive got to go and find him before he hurts somebody

I walked down to the beach and just saw him sat there staring out into space and I knew that something was seriously wrong, so I sat down next to him

R: brax whats going on

B: mum lied he isn't dad's

R: brax what are ou talking about

B: casey is johnny barrets son

R: oh brax, you've got to tell him before somebody else does

B: I cant it will break him he is doing so well at the moment I cant ruin that

R: but hes got to hear it off you nobody else

B: I know I just don't know how to tell him

R: youll find away, but you've got to tell him because this is eating you away

B: I know but I need some time

R: ok come on I said getting up, lets go home

B: id rather stay here

R: come on its cold and you need to clear your head


End file.
